


primadonna

by onedancingprince



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, Mentions of Sex, please don't read this if any of those trigger you!, this is really short, thoughts of self harm, tw: violent imagery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:27:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28981863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onedancingprince/pseuds/onedancingprince
Summary: a simple little angsty asmo fic.
Kudos: 10





	primadonna

**Author's Note:**

> TW: some violent imagery, implied sexual content, thoughts of self harm

Asmodeus stared at his reflection.

Flawless skin.

Flawless makeup.

Flawless hair.

It made him sick.

He ached to claw at his skin, to rip apart his face, never to be looked at again.

He wanted to shred his designer clothes, leaving shreds of expensive fabric on the floor.

He wanted to gouge out his eyes, so he could never see his reflection again.

Instead, he curled his nails into his hand and began to rap his knuckles against his cheek.

It most likely wouldn’t leave a mark, and if it did, he could always cover it.

He gripped his chin harshly, tilting it up.

He tried closing his eyes, but only saw himself, naked and moaning.

He opened them, and only saw himself, flawlessly put together.

He couldn’t tell which one he hated more.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed - i wanted to take a bit of a darker take on asmo's character and situation. comments are very appreciated!


End file.
